


Hey, Kitty

by winstiel_28



Series: Halloween One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Altenate Universe - not related, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Boners, Boners, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Costumes, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Gay Dean, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sam, Halloween, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mary Lives, Mild Sexual Content, No Angst, POV Dean, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slight Smut, Surprise Kissing, Triggers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean, Young Love, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'"Hey, kitty." Sam Wesson, one of the most popular boys Dean had ever met, poked him lightly in the back and giggled like a little girl.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Don't call me that." Dean put down the price gun he'd been playing with and fixed the boy with the chestnut hair with a hard gaze, his green eyes sparking with a fierceness Sam hadn't seen before.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Woah, I was joking." Sam tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and continued "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that your ass looks great in those pants, y'know, like a girl's butt."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Are you actually being serious? Or are you fucking stupid?" Dean couldn't help but let his jaw drop, had that boy actually just said that?'<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Kitty

Dean fucking _hated_ his job. It was the same every single year. His mom would throw some cheap, tacky halloween costume down on his bed and his work expected him to actually _wear_ it there, wear this _shitty_ costume.

This year, and Dean was sure his mom had started to enjoy the fact that this tortured her son, Mary had bought Dean a black and white cat costume. A cat costume! That kind of stuff was for girls, but Mary insisted Dean looked pretty in it (and the seventeen year old boy sure hadn't heard that word before) and told him she wouldn't take it back.

"Mom, it has _sequins_ on the back!" Dean whined, tempted to hit his foot against the wooden floor like a sulky toddler but decided too much was too much.

"Oh Dean you worry too much, your work says that you have to wear an outfit, so I bought you an outfit!" Mary shifted around in her slippers, holding the cat costume out with her hands "No one's gonna notice anyway Dean, stop _worrying_ so much!"

Dean got mad and slammed his mom out of his bedroom, sometimes he wondered where she had been through her teenage years, did she not understand what embarrassment meant?

" _Fucking_ hell..." He muttered bitterly under his breath as he pulled up the skin tight black trousers and matching top, feeling the uncomfortable sequins rub against his bare back. The ears were the worst part by far.

They were black fluffy things that stuck out at strange angles with studded fake diamonds over the sides, this Halloween was when and truly fucked already. Dean remembered a time when he was younger when him and his friends would go out and take candy off strangers, sometimes vandalise the odd person's house and then pig out on the food they'd got earlier that night.

Then he had turned fifteen and Mary and him had been so desperate for money by that point, seeing as his dad had walked out on the two of them, it had meant that Dean needed to get some money in too so that they could live.

He'd been all over town trying to find somewhere to work, Mary had tagged along with him all over, making sure that her precious Dean found somewhere safe to work, and then the two had landed in a costume shop tucked away on the corner of one of the main streets; owned by a fat guy who was in love with comic books.

And Dean had been hired straight away, Huey (fat comic book guy) had been desperate for workers for months. And, two years down the line, Dean was still busting a leg working in that goddamn shop. Dean looked himself over and over in the mirror, his forehead constantly creased.

" _Why_?" He muttered to himself, wondering why he had to do all this shit when he'd never done anything wrong in his life before.

Dean thanked the bus, he thanked the fact that there was never usually that many people on there at the time he went to work, he thanked the old people who sat and minded their own business. Because seriously, he would _not_ have been able to cope if anybody he had known had turned up.

Dean wasn't one to be over-dramatic but, yeah he would have _died_.

For over a year now, Dean had been openly gay, as soon as his dad had left, he'd told Mary how he felt about boys. And she'd been totally fine with everything, actually, her exact words were:

"I thought you were too pretty to like girls! Well, it means we can go clothes shopping and at least there won't be any teen pregnancies with you involved!" Dean chuckled at that thought, he didn't think it was possible for Mary Winchester not to get excited about something.

Everyone at high school knew about his sexuality and yeah, at first it had given quality homophobic, bullying material to the dickheads who thought they ruled over everybody else. But now everyone was used to Dean being gay, and nobody really cared anymore. You know, there was the occasional idiot who thought it was funny to call him ' _faggot_ ' but that was about it.

 

"Evenin' Huey." Dean sounded moodier than usual and the middle aged man glanced up from his newest edition of 'Batman Supreme' Huey rubbed his fingers against his beard and welcomed the young Winchester.

"Well I'll be damned!" Huey laughed and stood back, taking in Dean's appearance.

"Don't even _start_." Dean replied, his nostrils flaring slightly as he dropped his coat behind the counter and flattened out a few creases in his lycra costume.

"Well, what about _my_ outfit?" Huey stood up from the small stool behind the counter and waddled round the front, standing so that Dean could see everything (and I mean everything).

"Um, it's very, _nice_?" Dean gulped and tried not to vomit in his mouth, Huey stood in front of him with an alien costume that clung so disgustingly to his skin that he looked about six months _pregnant_.

 

"I've been meaning to tell you," Huey started as the first group of customers left the costume shop with a bag full of assorted coloured wigs. "We've got a new guy starting tonight, you might know him, he goes to the same high school as you."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and carried on flicking through the pages of the comic book Huey had left astray on the side of the counter, not really paying attention to the balding man who stood talking in front of him.

"I think that's him now." And Huey raised a podgy finger towards the door as it hit the bell placed above it, slicking back his thin ginger hair and walking forwards to greet him.

~

Dean stood in the back of the shop hanging up costumes on rails, humming mindlessly to the music blaring through the crackly speakers in the corner.

He straightened out the skirts and fabric and brushed knots out of the wigs, all the while glancing at the front of the store where Huey was greeting the newcomer.

He picked up a box of 'sexy doctor and nurse' outfits and began to traipse back into the main room, tapping his fingers against the cardboard in time to the beat of the music as he did so.

"Ah, _Dean_!" Huey sounded unusually happy, and Dean could tell before he'd even looked up that Huey would have a fake smile plastered across his face. "Meet Sam!"

And Dean looked up and felt his words catch in his throat, because fuck this boy was one of the popular ones from school, and he'd seen him around before, and he was very, very pretty.

But then Dean remembered that he was wearing a skin tight cat costume (complete with the whiskers and little pink nose that Mary had _insisted_ drawing on with eyeliner and lipstick) and a little swishy fabric tail.

"Woah, you employ _animals_ here?" Sam chuckled under his breath "I know you said you needed workers, but I didn't think you'd stoop this low."

Well, Dean's social life was officially _fucked_.

The Winchester boy spent most of his night hiding away in the corner so that Sam wouldn't take notice of him, starting to fold and unfold outfits before putting them back on the racks again.

Dean had managed to stay away from him for around twenty minutes before Huey sent Sam off to start work.

"Hey, kitty." Sam Wesson, one of the most popular boys Dean had ever met, poked him lightly in the back and giggled like a little girl.

" _Don't_ call me that." Dean put down the price gun he'd been playing with and fixed the boy with the chestnut hair with a hard gaze, his green eyes sparking with a fierceness Sam hadn't seen before.

"Woah, I was joking." Sam tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and continued "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that your ass looks _great_ in those pants, y'know, like a girl's butt."

"Are you actually being _serious_? Or are you fucking _stupid_?" Dean couldn't help but let his jaw drop, had that boy actually just said that?

"Serious, anyway can you help me? I'm kinda lost." Sam shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with the fake armour he'd chosen to wear for the annual costume day in the shop.

" _Whatever_..." Dean sighed, rolling his emerald eyes and beginning to stalk off, Sam in tow. But what he didn't notice was Sam's look of approval as Dean's muscular legs moved in his pants and his ass stuck out more than ever.

~

"Alrighty boys, time to close up." Huey smiled and glanced at the clock, rubbing a palm across the back of his neck. "And yeah Dean, before you ask, you can stay behind and watch some telly before you go."

Dean smiled genuinely and thanked Huey before taking the keys out of his fat hands and saying goodbye, Sam was hanging around in the back of the shop looking at the examples of the 'sexy' halloween outfits they had with pictures of girls on them, he was such an _obvious_ teenage boy.

Huey gathered up his comic books in his dark green satchel and began to waddle out of the shop, saying goodbye to Dean for the last time and leaving him alone.

"Sam?" Dean spoke loudly, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and swearing under his breath when he remembered that Mary had made him put makeup on, now he looked like a panda.

"Yeah?" Sam answered back, twice as loud.

"I'm gonna watch some telly, you can go home if you want!" Dean hoped that Sam would come running back out and say that he didn't like the job and that he wouldn't be back tomorrow, but alas, he wasn't that lucky.

"Ah, you're watching a _movie_?! There might be some cool Halloween ones in there, I have to stay!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh joy..." Dean whispered bitterly under his breath before trailing into the side room to watch some telly.

~

The film had been on for about an hour, Dean had forgotten how annoying Sam was and was so engrossed with what was happening on screen that he forgot about the annoying jock beside him.

"Dean? Can I tell you something?" Sam's voice was quiet. Dean turned around, a small frown printed onto his freckly face. "I think I might be gay." And Sam had said it so cooly and genuinely with no hint of amusement that Dean had scoffed, thinking he was trying to take the piss out of him or something.

"No! I'm being serious!" And Sam sat forwards, his hazel eyes wide and honest. Dean turned and sighed, shaking his head slightly and leaning in.

"If you're totally gay and this isn't all a massive joke, then you won't mind if I do this."

And he slid his fingers through Sam's soft hair (something he'd wanted to do all evening) and locked lips very slowly with the boy in front of him.

At first Sam held back slightly, probably contemplating on whether to kiss back or not, but soon he was slowly pushing his tongue up against Dean's mouth, forcing himself inside before he was softly grunting as Dean opened up to him.

 

A few minutes past and breathless, Dean pulled away.

"And? Are you _disgusted_? Are you gonna tell everyone at school about how much of a _fag_ I am and how I came onto you?" Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"No." Sam's face slid into a small smile "If I was being totally honest, I just got the biggest hard-on from that, _ever_."


End file.
